


Lupus Umbra

by Razorling



Series: Shadow Child [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Family Feels, Gen, Obscurial Harry Potter, Obscurus (Harry Potter), Sassy Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorling/pseuds/Razorling
Summary: Being an unexpected visitor has it's perks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soo here it is one more ficlet regarding this AU I've created haha, hope you guys like it! :)

“ _ He may or may not attack me on sight, but even if he does,  _ don’t  _ eat him,  _ please _. He needs to be alive to be able to reason with. _ ” Came the thought in Harry’s mind with the now familiar voice of his dogfa- err godfather.

“You know Snuffles, your idea of reassuring is really poor.” Harry said with an eyebrow raised looking at his canid companion with an expression too snarky for a ten-year-old looking boy.

“ _ I’m just being realistic cub. _ ” The Grimm said in Harry’s mind, a telepathic link they honed over the months after they magical energies started to mingle and eventually became one convoluted yet powerful connection.

Harry snorted.

It was still strange for Harry wrap completely his mind around the idea that his dog friend was also a human and an adult to boot! Even crazier was that he had known his parents! Not that he wasn’t glad, far from it, when their minds started to mingle like their magic and he learned the truth through their shared memories he was ecstatic, that gut feeling he had when he met Snuffles was proved true, he  _ was  _ family. Harry was just slightly sad, maybe bordering annoyed that it took almost six months for he to discover this, Sirius - Snuffles’ true name seemed completely content in living the rest of his life as Harry faithful pet dog for some reason that not even their now somewhat connected mind could unveil. There was fear there, fear of rejection, of loss, but that was not the whole picture and Harry knew, yet couldn’t grasp. He was sure it had to do with his imprisonment and the creatures that warded the place, Dementors, Sirius said, even from his memories the things seemed horrifying - and that was saying something coming from a creature such as himself, an Obscurial when human (like) or Obscurus when shadow, he learned the name some time later, both meaning ‘obscure’, a nice name for what he was, Harry thought.

In the end Harry decided to not dwell on Sirius insecurities, he learned many things about his godfather and none made him distrust him, he was strong for someone who suffered so much and so unjustly, just like himself, and they did had a lot of things in common, the thin grasp of their sanity being one of their many shared traits, yet Sirius still clinged more to his humanity, kind of dragging Harry along the ride, ugh.

Now they were on the way to meet a friend, or better saying the  _ only  _ friend Sirius still trusyed - or hoped could be reasoned with at least _without_ throwing him back to Azaran… Azkaban?  _ Weird name...  _ Harry thought with a tinge of bitterness, he hated the place on principle. 

Remus Lupin was the name of this ‘friend’ and Harry had a lot of doubts regarding this person, if he could be considered a friend still why the hell he never tried to investigate if his ‘best friend’ was really the culprit? Harry didn’t get much the werewolf prejudice thing, he didn’t grow up in the wizarding society, but he knew that if he was in this person’s place he wouldn’t have simply accept what others said about a friend without at least trying to know if it was the truth.

Well, maybe he tried, Harry couldn’t judge him without knowing, but he grew protective of his half-mad godfather, he suffered enough because of the mistakes of others and Harry would make sure that nothing like that would happen to him ever again, even if he had to revert back to his less-than-sane Obscurial nature, Harry was curious if he could eat a Dementor and if they were tasty at all, Sirius said they were amortal, not exactly living things… but who knows, he had yet to meet a creature he  _ couldn't  _ eat.

When they arrived in front of a small run down house in the outskirts of a community with a strange name that Harry didn’t bother to recall he didn’t know what to think. Sirius was nervous yet hopeful at the same time, emanating some serious paradoxal waves of magic embedded in his emotions and as such influencing Harry as well, which in return was making him feeling edgy and uncomfortable and influencing his godfather making them both a pile of nerves. Not fun at all.

Harry knocked on the door and waited, Sirius half hiding behind him in his dog form, completely solid and with normal non-glowing eyes (since his animagus form became shadowed with strakes of black smoke on his extremities, even more pronounced on his ears and tail thanks to the influence of Harry’s own unique type of magic), not that it would help anyway, if Lupin freaked out it wasn’t Sirius that he would have a problem with.

After one minute or two they heard footsteps and the sound of the lock being open, it made a soft sound and they saw as the door opened slightly, only a crack where two golden eyes observed.

For a moment they became fixed on Harry, widening minutely until he saw the bundle of fur behind him and the door was open ajar with a bang.

“Sirius!” Lupin half shouted and Sirius flinched, giving a step back with flat ears and frightened eyes, his tail tucked between his legs, Harry rolled his eyes and didn’t wait for the drama to develop outside, where people could see them, so he simply turned into his shadow form and engulfed both Sirius and Lupin dragging them inside the open door in the blink of an eye closing it with a thud and leaving the world outside fall into an eerie silence.

...

A few years later he was sure they would laugh at his dramatics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo a little continuation, this will be the end of this one though, maybe another one-shot will be added soon. ;)

"Ha-Harry? Is that you?" Lupin asked in a trembling voice, he was sitting in an old chair in the kitchen.

Despite feeling wholly uncomfortable outside of his Grimm form (another quirk he shared with Harry - the Obscurial wasn't very fond of his forever unchanging ten-years-old self either) he decided to have this awkward conversation in his human skin.

Harry nodded, they weren't here because of him though, it was for Sirius and a way to free him from the mad hunt the wizarding world has placed upon his head.

Before he could say that though Lupin turned furious almost glowing eyes at Sirius and Harry felt more than saw he trying to get up from the chair he was bound by magic.

"You!" He all but snarled and Sirius flinched back, Harry could feel his godfather fear and nervousness and his own anger flared - no one would mistreat him anymore, not on Harry's watch, he pinned Lupin with a haunting white-eyed stare that made the man gasp and almost recoil.

His next words were almost a whisper, but his eyes were still flashing gold in anger, looking back at Sirius.

"It was you that killed his muggle family?"

Harry chuckled and this earned him a strange stare from Lupin.

"No, it wasn't him, he was in prison didn't you know?" Than Harry added in an almost casual tone. "It was me."

Lupin was wide-eyed and mouth hanging open, if not by Sirius still shifting behind him he could have laughed.

"I was getting hungry, kind of lost control." Harry shrugged and Lupin still stared.

"But!" Harry said with a clap, making both Lupin and Sirius jump a little. "It's not because of me that we are here, no, no." He freed Lupin from his magic in a rare show of good faith and then dropped the bomb. "It's because Snuf- I mean Sirius here needs a little helping hand in proving his innocence."

The small choking noise Lupin made before fainting like a damsel in distress was almost comical, but it was Sirius words that make him lose it.

"I think we broke him."

And then Harry laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write more about this AU in the future but it may take a while, the good thing about a series of short one-shots is that is easier to write ha! Kinda...


End file.
